1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine craft, and more particularly to a fishing rod storage compartment incorporated into a boat such as a bass boat.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Specialized fishing craft known as "bass boats" have become popular among fisherman. The typical bass boat includes a console on which can be located various controls, indicators, or instrumentation needed to operate the boat and its accessories. The console is generally located between elevated fishing decks positioned respectively in the bow end and the stern end of the boat. Bass boats also generally include storage space or compartments for storing various types of gear.
Attention is directed to the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date Issued ______________________________________ 3,674,170 Thorpe, et al. July 4, 1972 4,063,646 Stahl December 20, 1977 4,170,801 Ward October 16, 1979 4,706,810 Petrilli November 17, 1987 4,827,864 LaMontagne, et al. May 9, 1989 ______________________________________